Big Time Love (MMFF mit MrsHenderson, MoJo Jojo & Loribaaer)
by Dogan Henderslut
Summary: Neue Leute ziehen ins Palm Woods ein und verdrehen die Jungs von BTR völlig den Kopf und auch Logan zweifelt an seiner Sexualität.
1. Chapter 1

Logan Henderson - vergeben an Dogan Henderson

Carlos Pena - vergeben an Loribaaer

James Maslow - vergeben an MrsHenderson

Kendall Schmidt - vergeben an MoJo JoJo/Miss-Chaos

* * *

Dogan Henderson

Name:Jake

Nachname: Russo  
Spitzname:Jaki  
Alter: 17  
Hobbys:Freunde treffen, lesen, ins Kino gehen  
Charakter:Nett, hilfsbereit, kann aber auch manchmal zickig sein  
Besonderheiten: Kann leicht seinen Arm auskugeln  
Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Logan  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: Ja  
1. date: Am Strand

1. Kuss: Am Strand im Mondlicht

* * *

MrsHenderson

Name: Cassie  
Nachname: Lima  
Spitzname: Cas  
Alter: 17  
Hobbys: Tanzen, singen, Shoppen, Musik hören  
Charakter: offen, ehrlich, kann sehr eifersüchtig werden und ist sehr Tempramentvoll (da sie spanisches Blut hat), und ist auch sehr stur  
Besonderheiten: Ihre Lippen  
Tattoo/Piercing: Schleifen Tattoo an der linken Schulterblatt und eine Notenschlüssel am Handgelenk und ein Bauchnabelpiercing

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: James  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: Naja, haben sich fast nur gezofft und sie findet ihn zu sehr selbstverliebt.  
1. Date: Im Kino  
1. Kuss: Beim Filmegucken, als sie alleine waren

* * *

Loribaaer

Name: Madison  
Nachname: Hale  
Spitzname: Madi  
Alter: 16  
Hobbys: Musik hören,waveboarden,shoppen und mit meine Freundinnen Blödsinn machen  
Charakter: nett,verrückt,lustig,manchmal zickig,stur  
Besonderheiten: wird verrückt wenn sie von One Direction hört oder sieht und trägt oft Caps

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Carlos  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: Ja  
1. Date: Picknick am Strand  
1. Kuss: Im Regen xD

* * *

Miss-Chaos

Name: Sarah  
Nachname: Sorceress  
Alter: 19  
Hobbys: zeichnen, singen (obwohl sie es nicht kann), zocken und freunde treffen  
Charakter: selbstbewusst, liebt vom ganzen herzen, chaotisch, für jeden Spaß zu haben  
Besonderheiten: hat eine auffällige Haarfarbe  
Tattoo/Piercing(ihr könnt auch kein Tattoo oder Piercing haben): hat ein Septum

Mit wem kommt er/sie zusammen: Kendall 3  
Mag er/sie ihn anfangs: nein  
1. Date: in ner Besenkammer ^.^  
1. Kuss: in ner Besenkammer ^.^


	2. Chapter 2

**Jake ProV:**

_Ich packte wütend meine Koffer zusammen, da ich es hier nicht mehr mit meinem Vater aushalten konnte.  
Immer meckerte er herum, wenn ihm was nicht passt, ihn wütend macht oder wenn ich mal ausversehen mein Trinken verschütte.  
Er konnte mich mal kreuzweisen...  
Nachdem alles eingepackt war, öffnete ich leise die Tür, da es mitten in der Nacht war und mein Vater schlief.  
Ich schliech mich leisr nach draußen, schloss die Tür vorsichtig und lief die Straßen entlang, obwohl ich nicht wusste, wohin ich gehen sollte.  
Aber überall war es sicher besser, als bei meinen bescheuerten Vater zu leben._

Ich wusste nicht, wie lang ich schon herumlief, aber langsam verschwand meine Kraft in den Beinen und ich war hundemüde um weiterzulaufen.  
Durstig war ich auch, aber zum Glück habe ich all meine Getränke mitgenommen.  
Als ich ne Bank sah, seufzte ich erleichtert auf, ging dort hin, setzte mich hin und drank erstmal was aus meiner Wasserflasche.  
Dann packte ich die Flasche wieder weg, stand auf und machte mich weiter auf den Weg des Unbekannten.  
Manchmal drehte ich mich um und sah mich genau um, da ich das Gefühl hatte, dass mich jemand verfolgen würde und dann bekam ich Angst, als ich ein Geräusch gehört habe und rannte schnell weiter und hoffte, dass ich denjenige entkommen könnte.  
Ich rannte immer weiter und weiter und ich spürte, dass mir die Luft langsam aus ging.  
Auf einmal rutsche ich aus, fiel hin und stieß mir den Kopf und um mich herum wurde alles Schwarz.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, bemerkte ich, dass ich mich in ein fremden Zimmer befand, dass eindeutig ein Mädchen gehörte.  
Ich stand von dem Bett auf und sah mich im Zimmer um, bis die Tür aufgemacht wurde.  
Sie sah mich lächelnd an, doch ich zitterte vor Angst.

Wo bin ich?!  
Und die wichtigere Frage wäre, wer bist du?


	3. Chapter 3

Dieses Kapitel hat MrsHenderson geschrieben  


* * *

  
**Cas ProV**

_Ich betrat mein Zimmer und sah, dass der Junge, der eben draußen bewusstlos auf dem Boden lag und anscheinend eine Beule am Kopf hatte, wieder zu sich gekommen ist._

_Ich lächelte ihn an und stellte die Tasse Tee, die ich ihm gemacht habe, auf dem Tisch._  
_Er krabbelte zurück und sah sehr ängstlich aus._  
_"Wo bin ich?! Und die wichtigere Frage wäre, wer bist du?" fragte er mich._  
_"Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben._  
_ Ich hab dich eben auf der Straße gefunden und dich zu mir hergebracht. _  
_Du warst bewusstlos und hast ne schöne Beule am Hinterkopf." erklärte ich ihm, worauf er sich am Hinterkopf fasste und kurz zusammenzuckte._  
_"Ach, ich bin übrigens Cassie Lima. _  
_Kannst mich aber ruhig Cas nennen." stellte ich mich vor und fügte noch hinzu "Und wie ist dein Name?"._  
_"Mein Name ist Jake Russo. _  
_Aber Jaki reicht auch." stellte er sich auch vor._  
_"Freut mich dich kennenzulernen, Jaki." sagte ich freundlich und gab ihn dann die Hand._  
_"Ganz meinerseits. Cas." antwortete er und reichte ebenfalls die Hand._  
_"Möchtest du Tee?" fragte ich und reichte ihm die Tasse._

_Er nippte kurz daran, verzog aber dann das Gesicht und murmelt "Heiß."._  
_Ich kicherte, worauf er mir einen beleidigten Blick zu warf._  
_"Sorry." sagte ich kichernd._

_Nach einer weile fragte ich ihn "Wohin wolltest du denn eigentlich? Du bist ja mit deinem Koffer unterwegs gewesen."._  
_"Ach, nicht so wichtig." meinte er und lehnte sich wieder zurück._  
_"Naja gut, dann lass ich dich schlafen." sagte ich und wartete bis er sich wieder hingelegt hat und machte das Licht aus und die Tür zu._

_Ich ging dann in den Wohnzimmer, wo meine Freundin vor dem Tv saß und fragte "Und wie heißt der Junge?"._  
_"Jake heißt er." antwortete ich ihr._


	4. Chapter 4

Dieses Kapitel hat Loribaaer geschrieben!

* * *

**Madi ProV**

_Ich saß im Wohnzimmer und sah Fernsehn._  
_Auf einmal kam Cassie zu mir und setzte sich neben mich._  
_Ich sah sie an._

_,,Und wie heißt der Junge?'', fragte ich._

_,,Jake heißt er'', antwortete Cassie._

_,,Ah, interessant'', sagte ich grinsend._

_,,Jo, jetzt schläft er ein bisschen...Sei bitte leise ok Madi?'', sagte sie und sah mich ernst an._

_,,Wieso?'', fragte ich verwirrt._

_,,Na, weil du laut bist...Du schreist immer rum oder wirst verrückt, wenn du One Direction im TV siehst'', sagte sie._

_,,Ok...ich werde leise sein..._  
_Versprochen'', sagte ich._

_Cassie knuddelte mich und ging raus._  
_6 Minuten später hatte es an der Tür geklingelt._  
_Verwirrt stand ich auf, ging an die Tür und öffnete diese._  
_Vor mir stand, meine beste Freundin, Sarah._  
_Ich umarmte sie sofort und ließ sie rein._  
_Wir beide setzten uns auf die Couch und sahen einen Film namens Hangover 2 an._

_So lustig ey._  
_Es war 18 Uhr und jemand kam ins Wohnzimmer._  
_Sarah und ich drehten uns um und sahen Jake an._  
_Auf einmal wurde die Tür geöffnet und Cassie kam rein._  
_Doch sie war nicht alleine, sondern mit vier unbekannten Jungs._  
_Wow..._  
_Wer waren die Jungs bitteschön?_  
_Jake sah uns verwirt an._

_,,Hi'', sagte Jake verwirrt._

_,,Hey'', sagten die 4 Jungs._

_,,Cassie..._  
_Wer ist das?'', fragte ich._

_,,Das sind...''_


	5. Chapter 5

Diese Kapitel hat MoJo JoJo geschrieben.

* * *

**Sarah ProV**

_„Das sind James, Carlos, Kendall und Logan", erzählte Cassie uns und dabei zeigte sie auf den jeweiligen Jungen._

_„Und wir sind in einer Band", sagte der Brünnete, ich glaube es war James, und grinste uns an._

_„Wo hat Cassie die denn her?", flüsterte ich zu Madi, und eigentlich auch NUR zu Madi, aber Blondi (ich wusste echt nicht mehr wie er heißt) hatte seine Ohren in Fremde Eigenschaften gesteckt und schaut nun ziemlich grimmig zu mir. Ups._  
_Kam das echt so negativ rüber?_  
_Na ja, was solls._  
_Anscheinend hatte Madi meine Frage nicht gehört, oder sie wollte sie einfach nicht hören._  
_Ich tippte mal auf das erste, denn sie ist ziemlich damit beschäftigt, einen gewissen jemanden anzustarren._

_„Wir können ja gleich alle zusammen draußen was unternehmen", schlug Cassie vor und alle Stimmten zu, außer Jake._

_„Geht nur, ich bleib lieber hier, mein Kopf brummt wie sonst was."_

_Wir wünschten ihm noch alle Gute Besserung und gingen dann Richtung Innenstadt._

_Knapp 3 Stunden später gingen Madi, Cassie und ich zurück ins Appartment._  
_Die Jungs haben wir vorher noch bei ihren Appartment abgesetzt._  
_Cassie wollte schnell noch nach Jake sehen, bevor wir schlafen gehen würden, doch kaum war sie in dem Zimmer drinnen, kam sie mit blassen Gesicht wieder raus._

_„Jake ist weg...und sein Koffer auch."_


	6. Chapter 6

**Jake ProV **

_Nachdem alle das Apartment verlassen hatten, ging ich wieder ins Gästezimmer und legte mich ins Bett, da mein Kopf immer noch brummte.  
Paar Minuten später befand ich mich dann auch in dem Land der Träume.  
Was aber nicht lange andauerte, da es auf einmal an Tür klingelte.  
Widerwillig stand ich auf, ging Richtung Wohnzimmer und öffnete die Tür, wo mir dann jemand ein weißes Tuch vor der Nase hielt und ich mein Bewusstsein verlor.  
Als ich wieder zu Bewusstsein war, waren meine Augen verbunden, da ich nichts sehen konnte.  
Ich wusste nicht wo ich war oder was mit mir passieren sollte.  
Dann hörte ich, wie eine Tür aufgemacht wurde und jemand zu mir kam.  
Mir wurde dann die Augenbinde entfernt, sodass ich wieder was sehen konnte und sah die Person an, die mich entführt hatte.  
Aber ich kannte denjenigen überhaupt nicht.  
Also, wieso hatte er mich dann entführt?_

Was willst du von mir?, fragte ich und er lachte nur.

Das wirst du noch früh erfahren, sagte er mit einer ernste Stimme und ging weg.

Als er aus der Sichtweite war, spürte ich, dass mein Handy noch in der Hosentasche war.  
Und zum Glück waren die Fesseln nicht so fest, da ich gut ran kam.  
Ich nahm mein Handy und schrieb schnell eine SMS an Jerry, damit mich jemand befreien könnte

**Jerry ProV **

_Ich bekam ein Nachricht von Jake, wo drin stand, dass er sich im Gefahr befand.  
Schnell suchte ich mir die letzte Personen raus, die mit ihm Kontakt waren, damit sie ihn befreien könnte.  
Und diese waren : Madi, Sarah und Cassie.  
Ich betätigte den Whoop-Schalter und die drei Mädels wurden sofort in meinen Büro gewhoopt._

Wie sind wir bitteschön hierher gekommen und dann noch durch einen Waschbecken?, fragte Madi.

Ich habe euch hierher gewhoopt, antwortete ich.

Ge-was?, fragte Sarah.

Gewhoopt, wiederholte ich.

Wieso sind wir hier?, fragte Cassie.

Es geht um Jake.  
Er wurde entführt und ihr seid die einzigen, die ihn retten könnt., erzählte ich


End file.
